1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle having an idling stop function.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a technology in which in a vehicle having an idling stop function, in order to prevent rushing out upon the start of the engine (a state in which the vehicle suddenly rushes out forward due to a creeping force by driving of the engine after start-up), the brake pressure is maintained even after the engine has been started, and is gradually reduced (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-071472 (JP 2013-071472 A), for example).
Even in the case where a stop request is output to the engine because an engine stop condition for idling stop is satisfied, depending on the condition at the engine side or the like, the engine may occasionally be in a stop preparation state at which the rotation of the engine continues. For example, in the case where the fuel vapor accumulated in a canister is required to be removed (purged) via a path in communication with an air intake system of the engine and the timing therefor is overlapped with the timing at which the engine is required to be stopped, the engine will not be stopped immediately.
For example, if the parking time is short, such as, when the vehicle is temporarily stopped and will be started soon, a stop request is output to the engine due to the temporary stop, and an engine start request is output immediately after the engine becomes to the stop preparation state. Therefore, the engine may occasionally resume to a normal rotation state from the stop preparation state. In this case, for example, in the technology as disclosed in JP 2013-071472 A, the brake pressure will also be maintained according to the engine start request, and is gradually reduced.